Volveré junto a ti
by Once L
Summary: Si nadie tenía noticias de su herbívoro, por supuesto que tenía que volver. - Yaoi. TYL!1859.


**Título: **Volveré junto a ti.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto & Uri.

**Género:** Un poquito de Drama. Romance, Amistad y Familia.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Situado diez años en el Futuro. Yaoi. Lime. 1859. Leve 5927 & 8059 no correspondidos.

**Resumen: **Si nadie tenía noticias de su herbívoro, por supuesto que tenía que volver.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece. Es de _Amano Akira._ Muchas gracias, sensei-san por crearlo al igual que tan lindos personajes.

**06/08/11.**

Era orgulloso, eso estaba muy claro en la personalidad de Hibari Kyoya. Pero está vez no había elección, tenía que volver y comprobar que el herbívoro, _su_ herbívoro estaba bien. Era lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Puede que hubieran peleado, que discutieran antes de que él se fuera a Italia y que no le haya importado dejar las cosas así, pero ahora se arrepentía; se lamentaba tanto, que el viaje de regreso a Japón se había vuelto una tortura. Era tan frustrante.

Nada tenía sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que la base Vongola en Japón hubiera sido emboscada y atacada hasta los cimientos? ¡No podía ser! ¿Dónde estaban los demás Guardianes, dónde estaba el Escuadrón de Defensa, dónde estaba el sofisticado sistema infalible de Giannini que nunca fallaba?

¡A la mierda!

¡Todos eran unos malditos inútiles, que no supieron decirle dónde ni cómo estaba su herbívoro cuando le avisaron de la noticia! ¿Es que nada podían hacer bien?

_"¡Estúpidos, herbívoros!"._

Piensa, manejando a toda velocidad por las calles de Namimori hasta llegar al lugar del siniestro.

- ¡H-Hibari-san!

Tsuna es el primero en divisar al Guardián de la Nube en su clásico traje negro con camisa morada y corbata, pero lo que más destaca en él es el aura hostil, molesta que lo rodea, y las evidentes ganas de morder a todos hasta la muerte por su incompetencia.

Natural, si no tiene noticias de su amante.

Para el castaño, aún es difícil asimilar esa noticia, pues nunca se esperó que Gokudera-kun, su apreciada y confiable Mano Derecha que estuvo enamorado de él toda su adolescencia y un par de años después, terminara al final con Hibari-san.

Era tan... injusto. O eso era lo que había pensando en un principio cuando se enteró. Ahora, ya se había hecho a la idea y estaba bien, siempre y cuando, su amigo fuera feliz.

Y lo era... a la particular y confusa forma de ser de ambos guardianes. Y eso era bueno.

Sin saludar o decir nada más, el japonés fue directo al grano al llegar con Reborn y él.

- ¿Ya lo encontraron? ¿Ya saben algo?

Demandas que aún como el Décimo Vongola, Tsuna no podía contestar tan fácilmente. Hibari-san seguía intimidándolo y más en esos momentos. Teme enfurecerlo y que las cosas se compliquen, así que como puede le responde.

- N-No... aún no. ¡Pero...!

Trata de decir al verle afilar su mirada, y sentir un aura más densa y oscura a su alrededor. Que sus tonfas aparezcan tampoco es nada bueno.

- Por qué eres tan inútil. -le dice de soslayo, avanzando unos metros hasta la cinta amarilla que delimita la zona permitida en la que pueden estar.

- ¿Hibari, qué se supone que harás? -le pregunta Reborn, al leer claramente sus intenciones.

No obstante, no está demás preguntar, y más si se trata de Hibari Kyoya.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio, bebé? –le mira sobre su hombro, sin llegar a girarse del todo.- Iré yo mismo a buscarlo.

- ¡P-Pero, Hibari-san! ¡El equipo dijo que...!

- ¿Tú crees que a mí me importa lo que esos inútiles herbívoros digan? -alza la voz, atrayendo la atención de las personas alrededor. Un poco más calmado, sentencia.- Esto es tu culpa.

- ¿Q-Qué...? -murmura Tsuna, confundido por sus palabras. Algo en su interior se revuelve, mientras el Arcobaleno musita un leve _"Hn" _al saber cuáles son sus argumentos.

- ¿Por qué crees que sigues vivo, y únicamente con unos cuantos rasguños? -sin darle tiempo de contestar, prosigue como si nada.- Porque él hizo todo lo posible para que pudieras escapar de la base, ¿o me equivoco?

El castaño no dice nada. El de cabellos negros tiene razón. La prioridad número de Gokudera-kun cuando aquello comenzó, cuando vieron que estaban en desventaja fue cerciorarse de que estuviera a salvo. De que a toda costa y bajo cualquier precio, sobreviviera…

… y ahora, era él el que no tenía noticias ni de Gokudera-kun ni de Yamamoto. Aquello era por su causa, lo sabía.

_"Estúpido herbívoro"._ –su cuerpo se tensa visiblemente, empuñando con fuerza sus manos.-_"Sigue arriesgando su vida por ti"._

Por supuesto que eso no le gusta. Le recuerda a todos esos años en los que se desvivía por complacerlo y volverse su Mano Derecha; por ganarse el afecto y el corazón de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

- Hibari... -interviene de pronto Reborn, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al igual que al castaño.- No te preocupes tanto, Gokudera no estaba solo, Yamamoto estaba con él. Aún si se separaron, ambos deben de estar bien, sabes que ambos son fuertes.

_"Cómo si eso mejorara la situación"._

Piensa, sintiéndose más molesto e inquieto por momentos.

Si Hayato puede arriesgar sin pensar su vida por _"su Décimo"_, Yamamoto Takeshi lo hace por su herbívoro. No se le escapa, que el espadachín idiota sigue enamorado de su italiano desde hace años. Por supuesto que aquello no le hace la menor gracia.

- De todos modos iré. -es lo último que dice, cortando al pasar la cinta amarilla y caminando entre el escombro.

Reborn, suspira.

- Sigue sin escuchar a nadie… como la Nube que es. -murmura por lo bajo, viéndolo ambos desaparecer a los segundos siguientes.

- Reborn, mandaré a otro equipo de búsqueda para que apoyen a Hibari-san. Estoy seguro que él lo encontrará. –una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se instaura en sus labios.

- Haz lo que creas conveniente, Tsuna. Eres el Décimo Vongola, después de todo.

- Hn. -asiente, dando una nueva orden.

**.::.**

Allá abajo es un infierno. No hay nada de luz, hay un montón de escombros, basura y cosas irreconocibles. Hibari se abre paso poco a poco con la luz que irradia sus llamas de Nube en sus tonfas, dificultándosele de momento el avance, por lo que se abre camino a la fuerza con la liberación y propagación de Roll.

Los daños causados son los que lo guían al ser la zona más afectada. Con cada paso que da, se convence más del camino que su herbívoro y el Guardián de la Lluvia tomaron para asegurar la salida del Mafioso y el bebé por la entrada sur.

Algo más adelante atrae su atención.

- ¿Gokudera Hayato? -dice, pero no hay respuesta.

Escucha un quejido, proveniente debajo de unos pedazos de concreto unos metros más adelante. Sin problema los remueve. No es su herbívoro, pero él puede saber dónde está; dónde buscarlo.

- Hey, Yamamoto Takeshi. -lo mueve, haciendo que recupere poco después la conciencia.

- ¡G-Gokudera! -es lo primero que dice al verle, sobresaltándose, esforzándose de más.- Él aún… está en... No puede... yo…

No es necesario que hable más para entender su mensaje, simplemente con señalarle el camino el Guardián entiende.

- Un equipo viene en camino. No te muevas. –dice más por formalismo que por otra cosa, reteniéndole éste del pantalón.

Ninguna palabra es articulada, porque no puede hacerlo. No obstante...

_"Encuéntralo y sálvalo"._

Es lo que puede leer en sus ojos, asintiendo el de ojos azules simplemente. Por supuesto que por eso está ahí, ¿por qué más sería?

Sin duda alguna, Yamamoto Takeshi es idiota al pedirle eso. Ahora entiende… por qué su pareja se la pasaba diciendo siempre que era un idiota. Ahora él lo confirma.

A partir de ese punto, Hibari presta más atención al menor ruido o movimiento. Su Gokudera Hayato debe de estar cerca de ahí, aunque no lo ve por ninguna parte.

- Hayato. -habla, pero no hay respuesta.- ¿Me escuchas, herbívoro?

De nuevo… no hay respuesta.

¿Dónde diablos está? No lo perderá, no de esa forma tan patética. Jamás le perdonará si lo deja. Irá por él al mismísimo infierno si hace falta y pasará por aquellos que se interpongan. Él es suyo.

- Gokudera Hayato.

A un costado y uno metros más allá, se escucha una especie de derrumbe y también se ve la disipación de una llama de Tormenta. Sabe que es él, tiene que serlo, algo se lo dice. Cuando llega ahí, se encuentra con el cuerpo herido de su herbívoro y encima, el cuerpo de Uri al regresar a ser un pequeño gato.

Un leve _"Miau"_ se escucha antes de cerrar sus ojos luego de mirarlo, y volver de inmediato a su caja.

Así que fue él el que lo protegió al tomar su verdadera forma de Leopardo y ponerlo a salvo.

- Parece ser que… ahora te debo un gran salmón, ¿cierto? -entrecierra sus ojos, sonriendo levemente.- Bueno, que sean dos.

Lo siguiente que hace es agacharse a su lado, y llamarle.

- ¿Hayato?

Lo mueve con cuidado, revisando el tipo de heridas que tiene. Está sangrado en un par de ellas, eso no es bueno. Tiene que sacarlo lo más rápido posible de ahí. Justo cuando intenta cargarlo, sus ojos se abren.

- ¿Hi-Hibari? -pregunta, como si no estuviera seguro.

- ¿A quién más esperabas? -responde con un deje de molestia, en parte por la forma en la que le dijo. ¿Qué no habían dejado atrás los Apellidos o el Nombre completo del otro para simplemente llamarse por sus nombres?-. ¿A Yamamoto Takeshi, o a Sawada Tsunayoshi?

- ¡Cómo está…! ¿Cómo está el Décimo? -se apresura a preguntar al recordárselo, mareándose en el proceso y lastimándose otro tanto. Su expresión, revela cuánto le duele.- ¿Y… Yamamoto? ¡El idiota trató de...!

Dos dedos sobre sus labios contienen sus palabras.

- Ellos no me interesan... -hace una pausa, para luego continuar.- Pero los dos están bien, si tanto te preocupa.

- ¿En serio? Menos... mal. ¿Y Uri?

- También está bien.

La Tormenta se relaja visiblemente, entrecerrando sus ojos más calmado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas acaso que alguno de ellos viniera a salvarte?

- Esperaba a cualquiera... menos a... -tose, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

- Cállate. -dice por lo bajo, más que nada como petición y no como una orden.- Te sacaré de aquí, y luego te morderé a la muerte… por idiota.

Pasa sus manos bajo sus rodillas, acercándolo hacia sí para cargarlo. Las manos de Gokudera van tras su cuello luego de que el japonés se ponga de pie. Si estuviera en mejores condiciones no permitiría que éste lo cargara, aquello es tan vergonzoso que un tenue rubor cubre sus mejillas...

... aunque, se siente bien ver de nuevo a Hibari Kyoya, escuchar los latidos de su corazón y hasta poder oler su colonia. Horas atrás, pensó que no volvería a verlo; que ese sería su fin. Se arrepintió de tantas cosas que hasta hizo mentalmente una lista.

Pero ahora, está de nuevo con él; otra vez están juntos y reconciliados por lo que ve.

- S-Sí, claro... -dice, y un beso en los labios lo silencia.

- ¿Qué te acabo de decir? Dije que te mantuvieras callado. -sonríe con una media sonrisa al separarse lo suficiente para verlo.- ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan desobediente, tendré que castigarte por esto... _herbívoro_?

Un_ "Sí. Inténtalo, bastardo"_ es todo lo que Gokudera dice antes de regresar por donde el japonés ha venido.

**.::.**

Lo siguiente que sabe, es que despierta en la cama de un hospital muchas horas después y ya con sus heridas tratadas. A su lado está su Décimo, Reborn-san y hasta Yamamoto en una silla de ruedas con una especie de perchero de metal que sostiene sus sueros. Del otro lado de la habitación está un neutro Hibari con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

Eso sí no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Gokudera-kun?

Tsuna se emociona al verle abrir sus ojos, apoyándose más en la cama para molestia del alguna vez prefecto de la Secundaria de Namimori que afila su mirada al ver su gesto.

¿Qué parte de que Gokudera Hayato es suyo aún no entienden?

- ¡Por fin despiertas, Gokudera!

El espadachín sonríe feliz, atrayendo su atención al verlo en ese estado.

- Sigues con vida, Yamamoto. Qué… mal. -bromea, haciéndolo reír.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué esperabas?

La pequeña sonrisa en sus labios le dicen que le da gusto de verlo "bien". Eso, emociona más al Guardián de la Lluvia. Al menos... sabe que es importante para Gokudera, aunque no sea de la misma forma que él quisiera. Eso es... suficiente para él.

- ¿Estás mejor, Gokudera? -pregunta el Hitman, abandonando la cama para posarse en el hombro de Tsuna al ver que se incorpora un poco sobre las almohadas.

- ¿Te duele algo, necesitas algo, Gokudera-kun?

Secunda preocupado el actual jefe de la Mafia, dispuesto a traerle lo que necesite o llamar al Doctor o a quien haga falta para que su amigo esté bien y se recupere pronto. Estaba tan preocupado por él.

- Gracias por preocuparse, Reborn-san. Estoy bien. Décimo... -dice la Tormenta, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al verlo con vida y sin ninguna herida grave.- Acérquese, por favor.

- ¿Así?

Tsuna se inclina todo lo que puede sobre la cama, estando ambos muy cerca. El castaño por alguna razón se sonroja, poniéndose más rojo al sentir la caricia de su Mano Derecha sobre su mejilla. Mentiría, si no aceptara para sí mismo que una descarga eléctrica recorre lentamente todo su cuerpo.

- Me da tanto gusto que esté bien.

Ese gesto de preocupación, alegría y felicidad no ha cambiado en el italiano pese a los años transcurridos. Su sonrisa y entusiasmo se han vuelto un poco más discretos, sí, pero el sentimiento que genera sigue intacto. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, lleva su mano hacia la de él para corresponder su caricia.

- Go-Gokudera-kun... te he dicho que no me gusta que te arriesgues así por mí.

- Pero, Décimo...

- Nada. -niega, sintiéndose feliz.

- Hn.

Hibari afila su mirada, al no poder seguir observando la escena sin hacer nada.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Aquel par de herbívoros seducen a _su_ Hayato y éste lo permite? ¡Y peor aún, en su presencia! ¡De ninguna manera!

Avanza en un par de zancadas los pasos que los separan, tomándolo de la muñeca y haciendo que se gire hacia el lado en el que él está, y sin más, lo besa.

El Italiano no sabe qué pasa, no es hasta que éste cuela su lengua dentro de su boca y lo besa de la forma en que lo vuelve loco que se entera que es él y lo que está haciendo.

El Décimo, Reborn-san, Yamamoto y todo a su alrededor desaparecen de su mente por largos segundos (¿o minutos?) por lo que no ve las expresiones de sorpresa en un principio de los dos Guardianes, para luego sentirse incómodos a tal punto que tienen que desviar sus miradas hacia otro lado porque lo recuerdan, Hibari se encarga de refrescarles la memoria y dejarles bastante claro que él está con Gokudera Hayato, y es suyo.

¡De nadie más!

- ¡Hiba…! K-Kyo…ya.

No, aquello no es un gemido entrecortado como consecuencia de no dejar de tocarlo en los puntos que sabe que lo excitan, o tenerlo ahora encima de su cuerpo en la misma cama, sin dejar de devorarlo o a sus labios. Trata de apartarlo, pero es imposible. Hibari se niega a dejarlo hasta que cierto par entiendan su mensaje.

Reborn se ríe ante la demostración tan clara (e infantil) que hace el Guardián de la Nube, por lo que se dirige a los otros dos implicados.

- Tsuna, Yamamoto... como pueden ver, Gokudera ya está mejor. Será mejor que nos vayamos...

_"Pero..."._

Tanto el castaño como el espadachín se niegan a irse y dejarlos _así_. Aquello es incómodo, triste y muy injusto.

El japonés deja de besar a su Hayato y se gira para verlos con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿O es que acaso quieren quedarse a ver un poco más? Tal vez eso les gustaría, ¿cierto?

Ambos se tensan y no dicen nada.

- ¡Bastardo! ¿Q-Qué estás...?

Gokudera lo golpea, forcejeando con Kyoya al tomarlo de las muñecas e impedir que siga golpeándolo.

- D-Décimo, yo... -se siente tan avergonzado que no sabe ni dónde meterse.- ¡Lo siento, mucho!

Es todo lo que puede hacer, disculparse con todos, por las locuras y tonterías de su amante. Lo conoce tan bien, que sabe que aquello aconteció debido a sus celos.

Si será idiota...

- ¡N-No te preocupes, Gokudera-kun...! -todo su cuerpo tiembla, su voz se escucha tan extraña que no sabe ni cómo es que habla.- L-Lo entendemos, así que mejor... será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, ¿no?

Takeshi únicamente desvía su rostro.

- Ya era hora. -apunta la Nube, al sentarse en la orilla de la cama y cruzar tranquilamente sus brazos.

- ¡Ya basta de eso, idiota!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no quieres estar a solas conmigo? Admite que es todo lo contrario. Tu cuerpo me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

- ¿Q-Qué diablos estás diciendo?

Aún no se van, y ellos ya actúan como si estuvieran solos. Es lo peor que les puede pasar.

- N-Nos veremos después, G-Gokudera-kun.

- Ah, sí. -voltea a verlo.- Por supuesto, Décimo. Y disculpe por...

- Hey.

El Guardián de la Nube lo toma de la barbilla para atraer su atención.

- Sólo mírame a mí, o te morderé hasta la muerte, ¿me oyes?

Un leve sonrojo mezclado con molestia se apodera de la Tormenta.

- Eres un...

Y ahí van de nuevo.

- Per... permíteme ayudarte, Yamamoto.

- Ah.

Asiente la Lluvia, sintiendo como su amigo lo ayuda a girar la silla de ruedas en la que está y salir de una vez por todas de ahí.

No debió de haber venido a ver a Gokudera y más si sabía que Hibari estaría ahí, pero es que quería verlo. Quería saber y cerciorarse de que estaba bien, que ignoró toda lógica y se empeñó a toda costa en ir a su habitación como fuera, que incluso mandó a segundo plano la recomendación del Doctor de quedarse en cama y en cambio, le pidió una silla de ruedas para poder ir.

Ahora se arrepentía tanto... que quería olvidar las últimas horas de su vida.

- Ustedes dos... -habla Reborn, atrayendo la atención de todos.- Tómense todo su tiempo. -sonríe.- Estoy seguro de que ahora nadie los molestará.

- Gracias, bebé. Así será.

- ¡Hey!

Hayato se queja, pero nadie le hace caso. Lo siguiente que sabe, es que ambos se quedan solos en la habitación.

Se enoja y frunce el ceño con el transcurso de los segundos.

- ¿Ahora estarás feliz, cierto?

Kyoya piensa con calma su respuesta, y con cierto cinismo contesta.

- Un poco, sí. ¿Tú, no?

Consiguiendo que Gokudera se enoje otro tanto y chasquee con molestia su lengua.

- Eres un...

- Eres mío. -sentencia.

- … ¿D-Disculpa?

- ¿O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste y por eso estaban tan feliz y sonriente con ellos, pese a estar yo presente?

- No sé... No sé de qué me hablas. -desvía su mirada, recostándose en la cama y cubriéndose con la manta hasta la nariz.

Por supuesto que sabe de qué le habla. Aunque tampoco es para tanto… era su Décimo y Yamamoto, después de todo, sus amigos, su familia.

El de ojos azules se sube una vez más a la cama, posicionándose encima de su cuerpo al sostener su propio peso con sus brazos y rodillas para no aplastarlo.

- Sabes que no me gusta que les sonrías de esa forma, o toques a otros herbívoros.

- ... Simplemente estás celoso… -apunta, sin mucho interés.

- Sí, mucho. -hace una pausa, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Contento?

Que lo admita es nuevo. Generalmente sólo se enoja y comienza a golpear las cosas o a quien se le ponga enfrente. Su enojo desaparece, siendo remplazado por una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sólo un poco.

Hibari retira la sabana de su rostro para poder besarlo. Se muere de ganas de continuar donde dejaron las cosas antes de que se detuviera. Aunque por las heridas que tiene, tendrá que contenerse y tener cuidado.

... .

Pero cuando tiene a su Hayato sin la bata de hospital, con algunos vendajes visibles en su cuerpo, una expresión sexy de _"¿Por qué diablos te has detenido, maldición!" _su respiración entrecortada, un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con el ceño fruncido, se da cuenta de que es tarde para tratar de contenerse o tener cuidado.

Tanto su herbívoro como él están muy cerca de llegar al orgasmo, como para dar marcha atrás.

- Kyo-ya...

Esos ojos le piden, le exigen que continué o lo terminará sin él. Así que se acerca para besarlo, y luego le susurra algo al oído.

- Me hacías falta...

Murmura, abrazándose más a él para continuar con sus embestidas.

- Ah... s-sí.

Sus gemidos, su expresión lo obligan a continuar y no detenerse hasta que ambos hayan llegado a la cima y estén satisfechos. Quiere tanto a Gokudera Hayato que no está dispuesto a perderlo o compartirlo con nadie más. Primero muerde hasta la muerte a todo el mundo, que permitirlo.

Y por si quedaba duda de ello, una vez más lo ha reclamado como suyo. Y lo mejor de todo es que su Hayato lo acepta y está de acuerdo con eso...

... no quiere a nadie más (al menos en el plano amoroso, sentimental y sexual) que no sea su Hibari Kyoya.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>No sé de dónde ha salido esto, debo confesar.<p>

Ayer me entero que el _Quinesob_ (reto del LJ, 20,000 palabras por cubrir en quince días) ha empezado los primeros de Agosto, por lo que me he puesto a escribir como loca. Cubriendo los caprichos de mi musa en un Meme musical, la canción que lleva el titulo del fic (de Laura Pausini) fue quien supuestamente me inspiró para hacer este fic; aunque de ella sólo conserva el nombre y el principio de la historia, pero en fin.

El resto supongo que es la idea frustrada del final feliz de otro fic que tengo en mente :P

Quizá no se note mucho, pero está ambientando en el Futuro... algo que en lo personal no me gusta mucho, pero quise intentar, y estoy contenta con el resultado. Siendo yo un tanto obsesiva con el cannon, y como no me quedan muchas cosas claras acerca del Futuro al que nuestros protagonistas viajan, me he hecho una suposición de cómo sería.

Lo que más problemas me ha causado en la forma en la que Gokudera y Hibari se llevaría, independientemente de si fueran pareja o no. Hibari del Futuro ha madurado, eso es claro... y la única referencia que tengo de ellos dos juntos, en con un Gokudera de 14 años; lo cual no me sirve, pues ante sus ojos sigue siendo un _niño_, al cual sigue llamando "_Gokudera Hayato"_. Pero el Gokudera de diez años en el futuro es _muy_ diferente de nuestro Gokudera, he ahí mi dilema y dolor de cabeza de cómo sería la relación entre ellos dos. ¿Se seguirían llamando por su Apellido o sobrenombre? ¿O cambió en algo la forma de relacionarse?

Quizá sea algo que jamás llegue a saber a ciencia cierta...

Pasando a otra cosa... sí, tengo un pequeño fetiche por el Yamamoto/Gokudera/Tsuna + Hibari, resumiéndose en un 1859, aunque todos quieren a Gokudera =P

Bueno... sin más por ahora, gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. Nos veremos pronto en otro fic ;)


End file.
